Russian Roulette
by Californianheart123
Summary: "Take a breath" he said to me, "Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps." I nod my head as I stare into his beautiful brown eyes, and I quickly point the gun to my head and pull the trigger. Slightly based on a song called "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna.NILEY


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, only the plot.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated my other story, and I won't give up on it I just haven't had the time and I've lost inspiration. As soon as I can get something done, I'll update. I promise. **

**2 A/N: I had this idea a while back, and I just got around to writing it. Before reading this listen to "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna. This is in Miley's P.O.V and it's a NILEY fic.**

So this is it. I'm sitting here looking into his intense, gorgeous brown eyes. My heart is beating rapidly, hurting my ribcage. He reaches a hand towards me, and rubs my arm trying to calm my nerves. He reaches towards my hand and pulls it down on the table, as he softly rubs his thumb against my bruised knuckles.

"Calm yourself," he says to me, "If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three."

I nod silently, and he removes his hand, sitting back and crossing his arms against his chest. He nods his head, and I slowly raise the gun to my head again, and start counting to three slowly. Sweat starts dripping down my forehead. _There's no time to think, its my turn to go_.

"Close your eyes, sometimes it helps," he whispered to me, and nods.

_He's done this so many times, he's never lost before_. With that thought my heart starts beating even harder, but I'm not leaving. I must past this test, even if it means I lose my life. I wonder will I ever see my family again, will I ever see my friends, I never got to say goodbye to them. I shake my head and rid of those thoughts, its too late to think of the value of my life. I say a quick prayer and think about the first time I met him, always thinking he was the love of my life and now look at where we stand.

**Flashback 10 months ago**

"Ugh! I can't believe he forgot." I groan annoyed at the fact that my best friend, Liam Blakelee, forgot we were supposed to pick up my dress for tonight's meeting. I love the guy but would it kill him to help me out a little sometimes? what am I gonna do. I start walking around frantically, looking down at my watch_, _"Okay, it's only 12:10pm, I can get my dress and get ready in less than an hour. Or I could be fashionably late."

Suddenly I bumped hard into someone, and the impact throws me back a little and I look up to see the most tantalizing brown eyes I've ever seen,

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

He shakes his head smirking, and holds out his hand, "I'm Nick" that masculine, velvety voice that comes out of his lips leaving me stunned. His brown eyes intense, perfect thin eyebrows, his perfectly straight nose, and full lips that would make any woman fantasize. Ugh. Miley snap out of it. Say something! shake his hand!

"Miley," I smile at him, shaking his hand feeling a little stupid from making him wait. He's tall, and muscular, he's definitely fit. I feel ridiculous eying him up and down, but I can't really help myself.

"Miley!" another voice breaks me out of my trance and I snap my head to where the annoying voice that broke the spell comes from. And there he is, Liam, running towards me looking completely ridiculous with his tie undone, and hair all over the place. Took him long enough. Finally, he reaches me panting for breath, placing one of his massive hands on my shoulder and one of his knee as he tried to compose himself and get his breathing even.

"Where the hell were you?" I half yell at him, "I've been waiting for you for TWO hours! We're gonna be late! I STILL need to pick up my dress. You KNEW we had to be there early, Liam!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! My car broke down in the middle of the road on a red light," his Australian accent strong as ever, "I had to push it all the way to a mechanic and then take a cab to get here. I didn't forget."

Poor guy. He looks completely disheveled. I reach out to straight his tie, and fix his hair, but its no use.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked as I combed through his dirty blonde hair, attempting to fix it.

"Phone's dead."

As I was done with his hair, I heard a slight cough, of course! Nick is still standing there, he has an amused look in his eyes and that little smirk, which I assume must be his signature smirk.

"I could help,"

Liam's head snaps towards him and looks at him confused

"And you are...?"

I roll my eyes, and hit his arm, "Way to be rude, Liam." I turn towards Nick and smile, "This is Nick, Nick that's Liam my best friend."

Nick sticks his hand out and Liam shakes it, "Nice to meet you."

Liam smiles and nods his head.

"I have a couple of suits up in my apartment that could fit you," Nick offers, "You could try them on."

"What about my dress?" I panic looking at them both

Nick smirks, and gives his keys to Liam, "Go up to apartment 203, you'll know which is my room. Try on whichever suit you like, and I'll take the lady here" He says nodding towards me, "to pick up her dress so you're not late to wherever you have to go."

Liam snatches the keys from his hand and quickly murmurs a "You're a life saver, thanks!" and leaves.

I smile sheepishly at my best friends behavior and Nick holds out his arm for me to take as we walk towards his car.

"Wow, I'm so embarrassed for Liam right now,"

He just chuckles as he guides me to mustang, that I assume is his, and opens the door for me. Wow, a gentleman. You don't see that everyday in New York.

"It's fine," was his reply as he got in the car himself and turned on the engine.

"You really don't have to do this."

"I know." Its all he says, as he drove us away.

The car drive was quiet, unless it was me giving him directions to where to turn. Meanwhile, I looked around his car or stared out the window.

"Find anything interesting in here?" Nick says smirking, I couldn't help but notice the adorable beauty marks he had and the playfulness that reflected in his eyes.

"Nope." I said chuckling softly, "You know I never saw you around there. I've lived in that building for such a long time, and I've never seen you."

"That's because I just moved there," He explains, looking at me quickly before fixating his eyes on the road, "My job transfered me here."

I nodded my head, as I saw the call coming into view, "It's here."

Nick nods and quickly finds a parking spot, we walking into the mall making small talk, I learned he is originally from New Jersey and he works for an agency, he wouldn't tell me which, but its alright. He loves playing sports_. Figures. _His favorite food is italian, he's funny, loves cooking, he listens to classic rock, his favorite singer is Elvis Costello and favorite band are The Beatles and Switchfoot, he hasn't seen his family in years, but tries to keep in contact with them as much as he can. And hear this, he's never been in a relationship. This amazingly gorgeous, genuine guy has never been in a relationship.

"You're kidding."

Nick shakes his head, as he carried my bags to the car, "No, my job never allows me to because I'm always moving. I'm always somewhere else."

"How old are you?"

Nick puts the bag in the trunk and tuns towards me looking rather taken aback, "I'm 25"

"So, you never had a relationship. EVEN as a teenager in high school?"

He laughs at me, and shakes his head opening my car door for me, "No, Miley. I've never been in a relationship. I swear."

On the way back to Nick's apartment, I text Liam asking him if he was ready to go. He quickly texted back he was all set, and that we were already late for the party so I could take my time. At that, I sighed and tapped my fingers against the screen of my phone, a habit I picked up when I started working for this damned company. You may BE wondering why I am in such a hurry, and WHERE am I going. Well you see. I work for People's magazine, and I'm the new president of the magazine company and at that the youngest woman to ever become president of such magazine. To say I'm nervous would be a little bit of an understatement, and I was already late for a party that was thrown for ME in the first place.

I vented my ass of with Nick as he drove, he just listened and nodded his head in understanding. I knew he was listening because I could see he was interested in his eyes, "So NOW I'm gonna be fucking late to my FIRST bash as a president, and it's just frustrating"

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Nick smiled looking at me quickly, "You seem to really love your job, and the party is to celebrate you. Be calm, not everyone has to be right on TIME for a party. I'm sure the toast can wait. You gotta look great for it, right? Not that you really need much to look great, since you're already very beautiful."

My cheeks grew hot at Nick's admission, which means I'm probably blushing right now, so I looked down at my hands and whispered a 'thank you'. We pulled into the parking lot of the building and I jumped out of the car as soon as Nick unlocked the door. I was ready to sprint to my apartment, but a hand grasped my wrist and spun me gently around.

"I get to see you again, right?" He wore such a charming smile, I could never say no.

I just nodded my head, "of course."

He releases my hand and I reach up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Nick."

I smile at him, and then spun around and ran to my apartment. I found Liam already at my front door wearing a black suit with a blue tie, he looked great. He opened the door for me, and I hurried into my room to get ready for the night. Ugh! I hope it all goes amazing. And I hope I get to see Nick again.

With that thought I made my way into the shower.

**I know first chapter is short and boring. But it was kind of an introduction. I kinda know where this is going, and I hope you guys stick with me. Niley isn't gonna happen quickly, and the ending of the story might not be the happiest. But you'll see why, bear with me. Yes, they'll be together eventually. But there's a LOT of drama involved. Tell me what you think, I promise that chapters get a LOT longer after this one. REVIEW and tell me what you think will happen at the party and what do you think Nicks "job" is.**

**xoxoxoxoxox,  
Alex**


End file.
